


Victor Nikiforov May As Well Replace Your Smartphone

by toganeshiro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, is it domestic or humor im not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toganeshiro/pseuds/toganeshiro
Summary: Yuuri never thought by living with Victor Nikiforov, the living legend, would slowly reduce his need of his smartphone.





	

**_Victor Nikiforov May As Well Replace Your Smartphone_ **

**_Yuri!!! On Ice © Kubo Mitsurou_ **

_This is a work of fanfiction, simply written for the purpose of enjoyment and entertainment. I gain no financial profit from writing this._

* * *

**_i. He could be your alarm._ **

"Yuuri, wake up! We have morning practice today."

Groaning, his palm searched for the duvet and hoping he could pull them up to cover from the chill. Unfortunately, it was nowhere to be found. So instead, he settled for curling like a cat and burying his face on the pillow. He knew Victor had raised the curtain without even opening his eyes and he cursed under his breath.

He _hated_ mornings.

Just as he was almost dozing off again, a hand shook his shoulder and he groaned louder than before.

"It's morning, Yuuri. Wake up wake up wake up wake up―"

" _Let me sleep..._ " Yuuri finally mumbled out words, muffled by the pillow yet still audible.

"Nope! Wake up now or Yakov will be mad."

The bed sank near his sides and suddenly a full body weight weighted down on him, his eyes snapped open. "Victor! You're heavy! Get off of me!!"

Victor's arms rested on his shoulder blades with his head on top of them. His toned body should've weighted several kilos more than Yuuri considering his height but he lied comfortably on top of Yuuri, legs swinging back and forth.

"Then promise me you'll wake up~" His neck could feel Victor's breath in his every word, he shivered from the sensation.

"Okay _okay_!! I'm awake now!"

Giggles were clear on his ears as Victor removed himself from Yuuri. He exhaled a deep breath before searching for his glasses on the nightstand. He stretched his arms and back before walking towards their bathroom, yawning.

It was when his hand reached the doorknob that his phone went off with the alarm.

He returned to the bed and picked up his phone beside the pillow and turned off the alarm.

Ever since living with Victor and sharing the bedroom, he had always been woken up before his alarm went off. Usually he would be hitting the snooze button several times before actually waking up and regretting those extra minutes of sleep he took. In some other times― _most_ of the times, actually―he would just sleep through the alarm ringing in the background.

Regret befell Yuuri every day.

Still, he repeated yet again the very next day.

Yuuri unlocked his phone and clicked on the clock settings. There were eleven alarms listed from 07:00 to 07:10 each having one minute gap.

But now with Victor waking him up every day, his alarm hadn't been doing its job.

He deleted them one by one until his alarm list was empty.

Victor was a better alarm, after all. Instead of just sounds in the background, Victor sometimes even dragged him to the bathroom and helped him brush his teeth. One effective morning alarm, Yuuri should say.

**_ii. And push notifications._ **

"Yuuri, Phichit mentioned you in Twitter."

"Your fans said on your tagged video that your step sequence is even more beautifully refined now."

" _Wow_ , your photo reached 500 likes in the first five minutes. Your fans must be delighted you finally posted something."

"Oh, Chris said you look adorable in the photo I just uploaded. You should reply something, Yuuri."

"Yuuri! You really should come and read this thing one of your fans linked to you!"

"Yurio commented on your photo, Yuuri. Should I reply for you?"

Yuuri sighed.

He preferred turning off push notifications for his SNS since they distracted him most of the time. Reading nice comments were nice, but he would prefer to avoid the chance of reading harsh comments and ruining all his confidence for the day.

He wished they had options to filter the positive comments from negative comments.

Who would have thought Victor would gladly be his push notifications filtering only things he needed and wanted to know.

**_iii. Even be your personal music player._ **

Yuuri loved music.

He had a good number of songs stored in his phone. From classical to pop songs, video game soundtracks and even catchy Thai songs Phichit recommended. He loved listening to them when he's doing chores, waiting for people, or listening just for the sake of it. He brought his headset with him anywhere, in case he needed them.

But lately his headset had been kept neatly in his bag, only used in practice since he's sharing the rink.

" _―che tu... hm―ato forse abbando―hmm..._ " Victor kept humming while his hands busy washing the dishes.

Yuuri stopped scrolling his Instagram feeds. The lyrics sounded familiar.

He had to say, in all honesty, Victor Nikiforov the living legend, was a bad singer. A _really_ bad one. Out of tune, messy tempo, off pitch. The first time he heard Victor's singing, he had to stare full two minutes at the gorgeous man brainstorming the title of the song he was singing.

However, this time the lyrics caught his attention and he felt like he _knew_ those lines.

Yet Victor wasn't really singing at the moment; he's half humming half singing and Yuuri had a hard time making out the title.

"Victor, do you know you're a bad singer?"

Victor stopped the work of his hands and looked over his shoulder to Yuuri who was resting his head on Victor's back. Face down with his phone hiding between himself and Victor's back. He didn't say anything so Yuuri lifted his head up to meet Victor's eyes―only to see him pouting, before muttering one word; "Rude."

And Victor continued with washing his dishes.

But he continued singing anyway and Yuuri leant his forehead to Victor's back again, smelling the detergent on Victor's sweater before resuming with the feeds of his SNS.

And after a few lines of lyrics Victor sang, Yuuri finally recognised the song.

_Ah, it's Stammi Vicino, Non Te Ne Andare._

He hummed quietly following Victor's messy tunes as the lead while waiting for his fiancé to finish working with the dishes so he could give Yuuri the hug he needed.

Might not be the best music player, but Yuuri enjoyed the time he spent trying to figure out the song Victor's singing and humming along Victor's messy rhythm and tunes.

**_iv. Update your SNS._ **

After drying off his hand on the dryer, Yuuri took his phone from his pocket which had buzzed a few times while he was washing his hands. He checked and it was a text from Phichit.

_dont go yet, I hav smth I need to give u!!_

Yuuri frowned and replied, _Don't go where?_

_dont go from the restaurant! I'm around the area, just give me 5 minutessss_

He was about to type ' _how did you know where I am?_ ' but he stopped and cleared the text field. This had happened a few times before. He closed the text messaging app and opened his Instagram instead. It loaded up with Victor's post was on the topmost.

A photo of Yuuri happily enjoying his extra large serving of katsudon, checked in to the location of the restaurant they're at right now.

Oh.

Of course.

Even without needing to update his own SNS, all his information starting from his location, what he ate, even his activities for the day were all for the world to know through Victor's account.

**_v. Functions as your translator._ **

The shoes he tried on fit so well on his feet. But he still thought the colour was too striking for him. An attendant was standing near the display so Yuuri waved his hand and she approached him.

"Excuse me; do you have any other colour for this design?"

She gave him a quizzical look and Yuuri cursed inside his head.

Right, now that he wasn't really in tourism spot anymore of course he should have conversed in Russian and not English.

"Eta obuv'... duru―dru..." Oh shit. Yuuri can't remember the word he needed. He quickly fumbled his pocket to get his phone when someone's hand pressed firm on his shoulder. The voice calmed his getting-rapid breaths.

"What's wrong, Yuuri?"

Oh, Victor came back from the restroom.

"I wanted to know if they other colour for this pair of shoes."

Victor smiled and turned his head to the attendant, "Yest' li drugoy tsvet dlya etogo?"

"Da, pozhaluysta, podozhdite," she nodded and left for the storage room.

Yuuri sighed in relief.

He had been learning Russian bit by bit ever since knowing Victor personally. Yet the intention only solidified after he moved to St. Petersburg. He wanted to be able to at least do daily conversation, but with all their practice for the upcoming season―he just hadn't the time.

And since Victor would be helping him with communicating for the time being, he figured he could take his time before he's fluent in Russian.

**_vi. Free time? Why play games when you have Victor Nikiforov?_ **

Yuuri had an app of MMORPG in his phone. There was an account with well-levelled character logged in it.

He wasn't as active as he was back in high school, being busy and all. But he made sure to log in occasionally just to the get daily log in bonus (which monthly stamps he never filled in anymore). Then when he had longer free time, he would play for an hour or two.

He loved video games. It's just not too compatible with his lifestyle at the moment.

He missed whole tons of special events and bonuses. Not that he could blame or complain to anyone.

Then lately Victor had been occupying his free time with any kind of activities. It could be just out for shopping or revising their programs. Making his account even more abandoned than before.

He loved his time being occupied with Victor, it was warm and soft and nice and comfortable.

But was he sure to leave his game he loved so much for this?

"I want a day in a week where I won't be disturbed at all for at least four hours."

"Why!?"

"I've been neglecting my game."

And just with that, Victor quietly complied and tried to fit their plans for shopping and other things on one day of the weekend and leaving the other day for Yuuri's _game time_. He thought it would be harder to convince Victor, but Yuuri was glad Victor understood without commenting more on it.

But of course, at first, whines could be heard from the four hours of Victor being neglected.

Yuuri felt bad for ignoring him and even pondering if he should cancel his request.

But the third week was quieter since Victor settled himself for reading his books on the same couch and tangling their feet in silence. Sometimes knees brushing, or simply leaning on another's chest feeling each other's warmth while doing their own things.

Victor was a good replacement for _game time_ or so did the other way. But Yuuri decided he wanted both his _Victor time_ and _game time_ instead of one replacing the other.

**_vii. And probably be your reminder?_ **

Weird.

Something had been bothering him since they returned from afternoon practice today. They got home and had lunch, then proceeded to laze on couch watching TV while Makkachin rested on their laps. It's almost evening and Yuuri still couldn't focus on the TV drama Victor loved―not that he could understand what they're saying even when he's focusing.

"Victor... Are we supposed to be somewhere this afternoon?" he finally asked.

" _Mm_... Nope. Why ask?"

"Just a feeling."

Was it just him, then? But the weird feeling as if he'd forgotten something still hadn't left his chest. Was it a promise for a meal with Yurio? No, he would've contacted them if they didn't show up otherwise. What about their shopping list? Probably there's a sale or something th―

"Ah!!!!" Yuuri nearly shouted, still loud enough to startle Victor.

Panicked, Victor asked, "W-what is it, Yuuri!?"

"Your dentist appointment―" No need to finish his words to get Victor wide eyed. Quickly taking his phone and noticed the time had long past their appointed time. Victor groaned, Yuuri followed.

"I should call them to apologize for this and make new appointment," Victor dialled the number from his contacts.

Yuuri sighed and unlocked his own phone too, accessing the Reminders. He had two lists on them, one of them was "Shopping List" while the other one was titled "Victor".

He accessed the latter and saw several lines there, empty check boxes on each of the lines' left side.

_Release date for Victor's fav author's book  
_ _26/04/2017, 09:00 am_

_Buy Yurio a cat if he breaks his own record in Nationals_

_Meal with Chris  
_ _Tomorrow, 01:00 pm_

_Interview with IFS magazine  
_ _11/02/2017, 10:00 am_

_Costume fitting  
_ _12/02/2017, 11:00 am_

He never needed the app for his own interviews, costume fitting, appointments or promises. So now he wondered why he had to be the one keeping this list in his phone instead of Victor doing it on his own.

Reminders was one of the app that he ignored and sat quietly in the last page of his phone before, but now he's fully utilising the function of this app.

.

**_(Ah, unfortunately Victor Nikiforov still doesn't support Reminder feature.)_ **

* * *

 

**_End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> a/n1: this turned out cuter than I thought.
> 
> a/n2: (sorry for if the Russian part was wrong, I used google translate since I know nothing of the language.)
> 
> a/n3: thanks for reading!!!


End file.
